1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of furniture, and in particular, it relates to a table having a folding leg assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tables and like furniture have always presented shipping problems. When a table is shipped in an assembled state, the table occupies a large volume. When the table is shipped in a disassembled state, the table must then be assembled at the point of destination, or by the end user. There have been a number of attempts to make table constructions that are more convenient for transportation, assembly, disassembly and storage.
The Orear U.S. Pat. No. 1,145,505 describes a table having a lower floor-engaging base with a pair of leg sections set at right angles to each other. A pin permits the leg sections to rotate with respect to each other.
The Turk U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,094 describes a folding table having three legs that are positioned 120.degree. from each other. The legs are attached to a centrally-located bracket and are foldable into a flat position.
The Griffis U.S. Pat. No. 1,800,685 describes a table having two pairs of legs, one pair of legs extending through a cut-out in the frame of the other pair of legs. The legs are pivotally attached with respect to each other via a central locking bolt.
The Woods U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,342 describes a folding table arrangement that includes two pairs of legs, one pair extending through the framework of the other pair. The pairs of legs are pivotally attached to each other through upper and lower bolts that extend through cross members of each pair of legs.
The Flagstad U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,380 describes a folding table having first and second leg pairs, each leg pair having an upper and lower cross brace. The leg pairs extend through each other and are foldable through centrally-located pivot pins 21 and 22 that pivotally connect the cross members of each leg pair to each other.
The Exline et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,797 describes two table leg arrangements. The first arrangement has two leg pairs disposed 90.degree. to each other, each leg pair having upper and lower cross braces, disposed 90.degree. with respect to each other. The cross braces are attached to each other by a nut and bolt. The other arrangement also includes cross braces that are disposed 90.degree. with respect to each other and are secured in such a position by interlocking recesses. The cross braces are attached to respective lower leg portions that are connected by a centrally-located bolt.
The Wesbecher U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,477 describes a foldable table with a hinged top and four legs that are held within a centrally-located bracket. One leg is held in a fixed position with respect to the others while the other legs are pivotally held within the bracket.
The Koransky et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,079 describes a foldable table having four legs held within a centrally-located bracket assembly. The legs are pivotally held within the bracket assembly. Similarly, the Vanderminden U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,467 describes a collapsible cocktail table that includes three legs which are pivotally secured together by a bracket.
Both the Scott U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,052 and the Metcalf U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,808 illustrate the use of hubs or rings to which leg members are attached. In these two patents, the rings must be vertically displaced along the axis of the support posts in order for the legs to be folded.
The Scott Patent teaches a collapsible stand having two pairs of opposed legs extending from a hub support, the inner ends of the legs being sandwiched between a pair of discs that surround the central hub. The stand is collapsed or set up by rotating one pair of legs relative to the other. Detenting tabs are used to lock the legs in place. In operation, the leg segments ride up the inclined tabs and fall into the locking slots.
The Metcalf Patent describes a collapsible support structure having a central axis about which a pair of leg members rotate, one pair of legs being fixed to the central axis, the other fixed to a rotating collar. The rotating legs must move vertically to be aligned in their locked position where the legs abut against adjoining inner portions of the legs.